


For Two ¯\_(シ)_/¯

by misslucid



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Rin, Casual Sex, DOUBLE ENDED DILDO??, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, bottom!rei, bottoms bottoms everywhere, idk there's not much context to this, oh yeah there's 69ing, rinrei - Freeform, the dildo physics are probably imaginary but whatever, wow ok let's start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucid/pseuds/misslucid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin pulls out the toy and Rei’s eyes widen. “W-w-what is that?!” he chokes out, though he’s pretty sure he knows what that is even if he isn’t as experienced as the redhead.</p>
<p>“It’s a dildo,” Rin smirks, clearly loving the way Rei’s face gets exponentially more flustered. “For two,” he finishes, holding up the double-ended dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Two ¯\_(シ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I HAVE NO MEMORY OF WRITING THIS BUT IT WAS OPEN & UNSAVED IN A WORD DOC SO...HERE YA GO. It's really trashy please read the tags before reading *chokes on on spit and dies*

“Ah--err--heads!” Rei finally decides as Rin tosses the coin up into the air. The redhead catches it midair and slaps it on the back of his hand.

“Tails,” Rin states, flashing that razor sharp grin that sends shivers down Rei’s spine every time. 

Rei deflates a little. They had been deciding who would bottom that night with the coin toss. A few months ago he would have balked at the idea of desiring being penetrated by any man, let alone Iwatobi’s dedicated rival. But what started as swimming lessons from Rin turned into casual study sessions turned into casual make out sessions turned into casual jerking off together sessions turned into both of them casually fucking each other senseless every weekend.

Rin notices the blue-haired boy’s slight slump of shoulders and his grin turns predatory. “What? Do you want to be fucked that badly?”

Rei flushes and glares at the redhead, bristling. “No!” Even if it were true, he wasn’t going to be made fun of by someone who got off on topping from the bottom like Rin.

“Oh?” Rin purrs, crawling into Rei’s lap and kissing him deep, tongue licking hard against the roof of his mouth. Sharp teeth pulled on his lower lip gently, not enough to draw blood, but enough to turn Rei’s lips bright red. Rei tried to return the kiss, but Rin was so unfairly good at kissing he often completely forgot any of the techniques he had tried so hard to research. 

“Looks like you want it pretty bad,” Rin smirks, pulling back to take in Rei’s flushed face, lips glistening red, mouth parted open slightly. 

Rei frowns, wrapping his arms around the other man to grab his ass hard, pulling at the firm muscle with both hands. Rin lets out a breathy gasp, sinking into Rei’s touch eagerly. “And you don’t?” Rei mumbles against the other boy’s neck, sucking at a sensitive spot.

Rin hums as the blue-haired boy kneads his ass, grinding their erections together. After a few moments of glorious friction, Rin pulls off and Rei lets out a needy whine. 

“Why don’t we both bottom?” Rin asks with that same sharp grin and reaches for the black bag he had brought with him. “I bought something.”

Rin pulls out the toy and Rei’s eyes widen. “W-w-what is that?!” he chokes out, though he’s pretty sure he knows what that is even if he isn’t as experienced as the redhead.

“It’s a dildo,” Rin smirks, clearly loving the way Rei’s face gets exponentially more flustered. “For two,” he finishes, holding up the double-ended dildo.

Rei’s mouth opens and closes a few times, and his throat suddenly goes dry, looking at the thing. It was pink…of course it was pink. It was ribbed and appeared to be made of silicone the way it bent as Rin waved the damn thing around. The two ends were joined at the thicker center where they angled together slightly. “W-where did you get that?”

“Online,” Rin shrugs before pulling out a bottle of lube from the black bag. “I also got more lube. We were almost out last time, right?”

“Yeah…w-w-wait! Wait. I’m not sure I want to use that…thing.” Rei backed up against the headboard of his bed, visibly sweating as Rin advanced on him with the dildo and lube.

The redhead laughed as he crawled between Rei’s legs, setting the lube and dildo between them. “Come on, Rei,” he murmured against the blue-haired boy’s bare chest. “I want you to fuck me.” Rin closed his mouth around his nipple, sucking hard and making Rei tremble. “But,” he breathed after he had turned the nipple hard and red, “I want to fuck you too. Can’t we do both?”

Rei hesitated, but welcomed another world-spinning kiss from Rin. They broke breathless, Rei finding his hands back on the redhead’s ass. “Okay,” he whispered, nodding slightly.

Rin smiled and sat back, quickly stripping off his own clothes. “Oi, come on and get naked already. We gotta get both of us ready, so spin around.”

“Y-yeah…” Rei nodded again and took off the rest of his clothes.

 

“Mah…that’s enough,” Rin panted above Rei, mouth popping off his dick with a wet noise. He slid his fingers out of Rei’s ass after, making the blue-haired boy whine around Rin’s dick. 

“Hey--I said that’s--ah!” Rin whimpered as Rei’s fingers inside his ass pressed in again, hitting his prostate.

Rei let off when he felt a sharp slap to his thigh. He pulled his fingers out and let Rin roll off him. Red eyes gave him a sharp look, and Rei tried to grin before his right leg was yanked upwards and he gave out an undignified noise. Rin sat between his legs and pawed behind him for the dildo. He covered it with lube and added more to Rei’s hole.

“It’s bigger than me, so it might hurt,” Rin said quietly as he pressed the head of the toy to Rei’s entrance. Rei gasped as the thing slid inside him. It didn’t hurt so much, but it was a tighter fit and the ribbing felt odd, and even though it wasn’t the searing hotness of Rin’s dick, the cool silicone filled him in the way he had been craving the whole night.

Rin watched with fascination as he worked the thing in and out of Rei. He found the angle where it rubbed up against Rei’s prostate best and started thrusting it in harder. Rei shuddered and twitched, a hand flying up to his mouth to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. 

“Don’t hold your voice back,” Rin said as he slapped his thigh again. “Your mom’s out late, right?”

Rei nodded and let out a loud groan as the dildo was shoved deep inside him. Rin smirked, biting his lip and admiring his handiwork. Rei moved his hips uselessly against the dildo, whining when there was no purchase for him to get the thing to move inside him.

“You really did want this, yeah?” Rin purred, letting go of Rei’s leg and letting his thighs fall open wide.

Rei nodded desperately, forgetting all sense of decency as the dildo inside him was left unattended. “Yes…I want it--Rin, please…” he panted, grabbing for Rin’s forearm.

“Yeah, yeah, be patient.” Rin slicked up the other end of the dildo with more lube, twisting it inside Rei a bit as he positioned it directly upwards. He pushed Rei’s thighs down onto the bed and climbed on top of them, knees sinking into the mattress on either side. “And this end goes inside me…” Rin trailed off as he guided the dildo into his own ass and slowly sank down. Rin’s sharp teeth bit down on his lip and he shut his eyes tight. “F-fuck--that’s big--you really are a slut, aren’t you?”

Rei couldn’t even be embarrassed about that as the pressure of Rin sitting on the dildo made the other end rub deeper inside him. He experimentally tried moving his ass against the dildo again and groaned when he found his purchase this time when it pushed against Rin. The redhead gasped as the toy slid out and then deep in when Rei moved. 

“Hoooly shit,” Rin swore, trembling and putting his hands on Rei’s hips to still him. “Let me try.” He rose his ass, the dildo sliding out of him partially, but the suction of his hole caused the other end to slide out of Rei as well. Then he slammed his hips back down, both ends ramming into each boy and causing both of them to moan openly. Rin’s dick rubbed up against Rei’s, their precum mixing together. 

Rin repeated the action and began fucking himself on his end of the dildo. Every move was felt by Rei, inside his ass, against his prostate, flooding his senses with pure jolts of pleasure. Rei tried his best to move his hips as well, but Rin was moving with so much vigor he found it better if he just lay there and encouraged Rin’s hips with his hands, nails biting into the skin. 

“Yeah, yeah, more, more!” Rin was panting above Rei, eyes heavy and staring down at him. His mouth was open , sharp inhales and exhales being puffed out through sharp teeth. He was beautiful like this, and it looked just as if Rin were riding him, but it felt like Rin was fucking him at the same time. It was too much and too good and Rin’s cock bouncing against his own quickly drove Rei over the edge, seeing white as he came against his own chest, body clenching and shivering as the dildo fucked him through his orgasm.

Rin continued to move, bouncing up and down faster as he got closer. The other end of the dildo was still being shoved into Rei, and he clenched around it and drove his hips upwards, making Rin let out a small high-pitched, needy noise.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck me, Rei,” Rin whined, eyes going hazy at the desperation of his pleasure. “To-touch me, I wanna come I wanna…”

Rei nodded and wrapped his hand around Rin’s dick while still ramming the dildo up into him. A few pumps of his hand and Rin was there, screaming as he came and clawing at Rei’s chest, shuddering and shaking as he fell against him. 

After a minute, when Rei had regained enough of his senses to find the all-encompassing stickiness a bother, he rolled Rin over and pulled the dildo out of both of them. Rin watched him as Rei gabbed the box of tissues and cleaned the cum off his chest and the lube off both their thighs and asses. Rin smiled softly as the blue-haired boy methodically cleaned him up, the redhead clearly still in a haze of post-coital afterglow. He was always kind of useless after being fucked, and Rei wasn’t much better, having missed the trashcan three times before he gave up and flopped back down on the bed.

“I told ya we could both bottom,” Rin grinned, hand smacking Rei’s chest lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~*TA DAAA*~*~*~ I really like rinrei but I can only see the both of them as bottoms...so....I...wrote this...*sweats*


End file.
